Art:Helpful art tutorials and resources
Avatar and Art Tutorials *Adrielle's Tutorial for creating a simple avatar using ArtRage 2.5 Starter Edition *Adrielle's Creating Shapes in Photoshop tutorial *Ardea's Flash and Photoshop Avatar Tutorial *Cattrin's guide to resize avatars - How to make a large avatar (especially an animated one) fit under the 60kb limit. *Drawing Now - A list of video tutorials for drawing various characters *Dragoart.com - A collection of easy to follow online step-by-step drawing tutorials *Drawing the Head by Ron Lemen (light and head anatomy) *Drawing the Head with Fred Flickstone *Gwiddon's ArtRage Avatar Process *Gwiddon's Paint.Net Avatar Tutorial *How to alter a screenshot - by Rhodin *How to color in a black outline in GIMP - By Adrielle *How to create an avatar on Sumo Paint, the Iljaynell way! *How to get a transparent background using Photo Editor - By Adrielle (originally posted to help with trinket contest entry creation) *How to make a basic animated avatar - A tutorial by Adrielle *Linkat's Gimp Avatar Tutorial *Llama's The Last Slice (of Pie) *Perspective by Sashas (Principles and technique breakdown) *Phillite's Sausage Approach to drawing dreadlocks *Phillite's Wood Texturing Tutorial *Raincake's Photoshop 7 Avatar Tutorial *Salvia and Alemar - a commissioned drawing by Stimmhorn *Shorty Jack's Photoshop Avatar Tutorial *Yppedia page on Art Technique *How to make custom brushes in GIMP *William Li's Figure drawing: Basic Pose and Construction - From FARP; useful resource for drawing people in different poses Egg Rendering and Creation Tips and Tutorials *Adrielle's 3ds Max 2010 Egg Rendering Tutorial *Adrielle's Egg Stencil *Egg_Design - Links to past contest threads, rendered and flat entries. *Ponytailguy's Applying Texture With 3DS-Max Tutorial *SilveRansom's Egg Reference *SilverRansom's YPP Easter Egg Rendering for Non-Professional Max Users Flag/Banner Design Tips *Corwyn's PSD with 3D element in shape of the flag, and instructions post *Micklauer's Photoshop smart object test rendering post *The 5 Basic Principles of Flag Design Island Design *Having trouble getting the Editor to work on your computer? - Emerson's solution *How to make a dock *Ingvild's advice on hiding the grid - Handy advice with screenshots *Island Design Guide - contains links to download the Yohoho Tools scene editor, a list of commodity objects, how to combat flicker, and lots of other useful information for designing islands *Island design tips - Tips for using the scene editor *Kirppu's Handy Color Chart - Color chart of ground tiles; very handy reference for blending different ground tiles into one another in a natural-looking way and hiding the grid *Scene editor basics - Some basic information about using the scene editor *Synful's Helpful Post from Beat the Champs - Helpful post on island design *Yohoho Tools - Information on downloading, installing and using the scene editor Other Art-Related Tutorials and Tips *Art - Has some basic information about YPP's artist community *Avatar - Shows how to take a screenshot, and how to change your forum avatar *Hosting files - Information on how to host files *Domokun's Tips and Tricks for Entering Events *How to post an image on the forums - from the forum documentation *How to post an image on the forums - Eurydice's tutorial with screenshots *How to take a screenshot *How to upload a file to Yppedia *Art technique on Yppedia Other Useful Arty Links *Art forum *Avatar art - Browse avatar art that has been uploaded to Yppedia *Avatar artists directory - A listing of artists for hire to create forum avatars *Current events *The events thread on the Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates Forums! - A good place to look for upcoming artistic (and other) events *Fan art - Browse fan art that has been uploaded to Yppedia *The Mariner's Muse - The Puzzle Pirates forum for everything art-related *The on-going Portrait Background Contest Art Programs and Resources Free *Apophysis - Freeware fractal flame editor for Windows *Artpad - Free web-based drawing application *ArtRage 2 Starter Edition - Free version of ArtRage, a painting and drawing program with tools that mimic real-life art materials *Artweaver Free - Image creation/manipulation software *Autodesk - programs include Mudbox (digital sculpting), Maya, and 3Ds Max. Can be used to create and render 3d objects and animations (Free versions are available to eligible students only) *Blender - open source, cross platform suite of tools for 3D creation *Blingee - Add glitter effects and animations to images (using site is free, but payment is required to remove the site's logo from the bottom corner of the finished image) *Daz3d - 3d figure creation and animation tool *DrawPlus SE - Free graphic design and drawing software that can be used to create vector graphic images, bitmap graphics and web animations *Gickr - Create free .gif animations from uploaded still images *Gif optimizer - For shrinking the filesize of .gif animations (handy for avatars) *GIMP - Free image manipulation software with capabilities similar to Photoshop *Inkscape - Open Source vector graphics editor *LiveBrush Lite - Very nice line smoothing tools to draw with *Microsoft Photo Editor - Part of older versions of windows, handy for making backgrounds transparent *Online Image Editor - Handy online editor that can be used to add simple animations and effects to avatars, resize/crop .gifs without losing your animation, optimise .gif animations and more *Paint.Net - Free image creation/manipulation software *Sumo Paint - Free web-based art software with a host of useful tools *Terragen - realistic 3d scenery rendering program *Povray - High-quality, totally free tool for creating stunning three-dimensional graphics. It is available in official versions for Windows, Mac OS/Mac OS X and i86 Linux *Wood Workshop - Creates seamless wood textures *Yohoho Tools - Puzzle Pirate's scene editor; can be used to make islands, or any other scene from the game Available to Buy *ArtRage 3 - Painting and drawing program with tools that mimic real-life art materials *Artweaver Plus - Image creation software with more features than Artweaver Free (the free version) *Autodesk - programs include Mudbox (digital sculpting), Maya, and 3Ds Max. Can be used to create and render 3d objects and animations *Blingee - Add glitter effects and animations to images (using site is free, but payment is required to remove the site's logo from the bottom corner of the finished image) *Bryce - 3D modeling, rendering and animation program specializing in fractal landscapes *Corel Painter - Can create very realistic painting brush strokes *DrawPlus 8 - Graphic design and drawing software that enables you to create vector graphic images, bitmap graphics and web animations; Has more features than DrawPlus SE (the free version) *Flash - Professional Flash animation software by Adobe *Illustrator - Professional vector graphics design software by Adobe *Lightwave 3D - modelling, animation and rendering software *LiveBrush - Very nice line smoothing tools to draw with, more features than LiveBrush Lite (the free version) *openCanvas - paint software that enables you to record and playback your drawing process to share with other users in the openCanvas user community *Paint Tool SAI - Similar to GIMP; has a nice watercolour tool *Photoshop - Professional image editing software by Adobe *Photoshop Elements - Professional image editing software by Adobe *Pixologic Zbrush - intuitive digital 3d sculpting *Poser - 3D rendering and animation software program optimized for models that depict the human figure in three-dimensional form, mostly used to pose and animate the figures in a similar way as a mannequin. Free Hosting Sites *Egoshare - Free file hosting *Imageshack - Free image hosting site *LiveJournal - Free account, picture hosting only *Mediafire - Can host both images and .xml files (handy for island designing) *Photobucket - Free image and video hosting site *Webs.com - Free file and image hosting *WikiUpload - Free hosting site *Yfrog - Free hosting of images and videos =See Also= * HA